


《玫瑰》黑乐园（八）

by Jiangyanzi



Series: 《玫瑰》 [2]
Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiangyanzi/pseuds/Jiangyanzi
Series: 《玫瑰》 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540345





	《玫瑰》黑乐园（八）

安瑞尔也不知道经理他们到底有没有得到梵森不会来了的确切通知，如果没有的话，菲洛斯怕是得顶着发情期被捆在床上一整个晚上。  
他有些不安地原路返回，噔噔跑上了二楼，打算去看一下。  
到了门口，安瑞尔用钥匙开了门，才拉出一条门缝，猝不及防就被迎面扑来的信息素呛了一大口。他迅速地进了房间关上门。不出他所料，菲洛斯正在床上剧烈地挣扎着，听到有人进门，他的动作停了一下。  
“菲洛斯。是我。”安瑞尔叫了他一声，走近了床边。菲洛斯背对他侧躺着，身上的丝绸因为他的大幅度动作被抖落在了腰间。菲洛斯艰难地转过身，有些失神的双眼勉强聚焦在安瑞尔身上。  
“安瑞尔？”他有些茫然地叫了一声，看来神智还算清醒。“梵森先生呢？”他又问。  
“不知道。”安瑞尔叹了口气，摸到墙边打开了吊灯开关，房间里明亮起来，菲洛斯有些不适地眯起眼睛，安瑞尔看到他蜷缩成一团，浑身都湿透了，汗珠从脸颊边滑落，被红绳捆住的手腕不堪挣扎时的摩擦，娇嫩的肌肤留下了一道道伤痕。  
菲洛斯闭上眼睛喘息着，重新睁开眼的时候，安瑞尔看见他的眼睛蒙上了一层水雾。菲洛斯忍了又忍，终于忍不住将可怜兮兮的目光投向他，“安瑞尔……我好难受。”  
“……忍忍吧。”安瑞尔拖过一把椅子坐在了床边。房间里充满了菲洛斯的信息素，一股诱人的奶香，安瑞尔感觉有点尴尬，可又觉得把他丢在这里有点不人道，于是心情复杂地默默坐在一边。  
菲洛斯闷闷地嗯了一声，继续把自己缩成更小的一团，尽力忍受情潮的折磨。房间的隔音效果很好，在二楼走廊还响亮着的音乐声在这里几乎一点也听不到。空旷安静的房间里菲洛斯难耐的喘息显得格外清晰。  
“现在……几点了？”菲洛斯又断断续续地问。  
安瑞尔看了看腕上的表，“一点了。”他拿出了随身携带的抑制剂，但想了想，还是收了起来。抑制剂一般在发情期前或是刚有兆头时用是最有效的，越往后拖需要的量越大，而一次性过多得使用抑制剂无疑会给身体带来负担。  
“芙兰斯说梵森不会来了，要我先帮你把这些乱七八糟的东西拿下来吗？”安瑞尔又问道。菲洛斯可怜兮兮地点了点头，安瑞尔于是起身去解开了他身上的绳子。随后，他将绳子拨到一边去去，视线移到了他胸口的上。男孩两边嫩粉的乳尖上已经泛起殷红，上边还挂着精致的银色空心铃铛。安瑞尔又伸手去解那一对乳铃，但那东西是特制的，结构很有点复杂，亚伦给他弄上去的时候费了好一番功夫，想拿下来也自然没那么容易。发情期的omega肌肤十分敏感，菲洛斯感受到安瑞尔的指尖不可避免地碰到自己的乳尖，忍不住抖了一下。被刺激到的乳头很快站了起来，菲洛斯紧闭着双眼，咬着牙不让自己呻吟出声，被子下的双腿绞在一起，从隐秘处泌出的液体顺着大腿往下流着，omega出自本能地渴望被他更多地触碰，却又觉得他时有时无轻盈的触碰更像一种折磨。不知过了多久，那两个小东西终于被取了下来。安瑞尔直起腰，想要起身离去的时候，菲洛斯的双手忽然环上了他的腰。  
“菲洛斯？”安瑞尔惊讶地问了一声，回应他只有是男孩难耐的喘息和隔着衣服也能感受到的，那紧紧贴着自己的胸膛里怦怦直跳的心脏。  
“安瑞尔，我好难受……”菲洛斯将头抵在他的后背，安瑞尔下意识地想去拨他的手，碰到那双柔若无骨的手的瞬间，一瞬间又有些无所适从的感觉。虽然他自诩情场老手，但还真从来没有这样被比自己还要软绵绵的omega缠着不放的经验，这么一晃神的瞬间，菲洛斯趁机带着他往后一扯，两人双双摔倒在床上，安瑞尔一下子被菲洛斯的气息和信息素包围，菲洛斯从他身下钻出，一翻身就骑在了他腰上。“帮帮我，好不好？”  
“菲洛斯——”安瑞尔按住了那只已经开始胆大包天地解自己衣扣的手，问他，“你知道自己在做什么吗？”  
“知道。”菲洛斯扭着腰在他的小腹上乱蹭，喘息着说道：“我在勾引你。”  
安瑞尔想把他的头推开，“你发情发糊涂了吧，我是个omega。”  
“有什么关系……”赤裸的少年趴下了伏在他的胸口。从菲洛斯身上散发出的信息素更加甜美，他的脖颈就伏在安瑞尔的头边，安瑞尔不用刻意去闻，那馥郁的奶香就已经主动钻进他的鼻子。  
“帮帮我，好不好……好不好……”菲洛斯在他耳边不停地撒着娇。那甜得能拧出蜜的声音，让安瑞尔怎么也没法狠下心来再推开他。菲洛斯趁着他犹豫的档口，不由分说地将手伸进了他的裤子。  
“嗯……”安瑞尔低喘了一声，微微眯起了眼睛。对方富有技巧的手法成功地取悦了他。菲洛斯的手十分娇嫩，温热柔软的手掌在修长的柱身上来回滑动，指腹在敏感的顶端逗弄着，划过浅浅的冠状沟，摩挲着不断吐出透明液体的铃口。他很快就硬了。  
是和alpha做完全不一样的感觉。  
安瑞尔只能承认菲洛斯的勾引很成功，何况他向来不是个善于克制自己欲望的人。身上的omega软绵绵的一副任他摆弄的样子，不停地发出撩人的甜腻声音，柔软的身体缠着他不放，这种新奇的感觉让安瑞尔觉得有一种别样的冲动，何况菲洛斯的身体那么可爱，即使是身为omega的安瑞尔也忍不住想要摸一摸。他犹豫了一下，最终还是伸出手，试探性地在那漂亮的腰线上来回抚摩，另一只手摸到了他的大腿内侧，又在浑圆的臀上揉捏了起来。  
手感真好……安瑞尔想着，菲洛斯已经忍不住了，主动带着他的手探到了那一处幽深的秘处。“安瑞尔……碰碰这里……”他用带着哭腔的声音说道。菲洛斯的后面早已湿得一塌糊涂了，饥渴已久的小穴一张一合地引诱着在穴口打转的手指，安瑞尔在那嫩肉上揉了两下，试探性地将食指探了进去。  
“啊……”  
终于得到慰藉的后穴立刻死死地吸住那根手指，似乎在把它往里吞。敏感的内壁被手指擦过的快感让菲洛斯得到了一瞬间的满足，但随之而来的是想要更多的空虚和渴求。“嗯嗯……用力……”身上的omega眼中一片意乱情迷，想要他索取更多的快感。  
很快在菲洛斯体内扩张的手指增加到了三根。三根手指变换着排列方式在他身体里抽送着，暧昧的水声越来越响。菲洛斯觉得自己快忍不下去了。安瑞尔在他身后抽插的速度越来越快，可是他仍然感到不满足，手指触及不到的深处一阵燥热瘙痒。他想要被贯穿，被深入，被更大的东西填满。他捧起安瑞尔的脸，吻了下去。唇齿厮磨的间隙菲洛斯用带着哭腔的声音向他祈求：“安瑞尔，好难受……我想要你。”  
此刻的安瑞尔也不太好受。这场活色生香的指交同样唤醒了他的身体深处的欲望，每当菲洛斯被弄得发出呻吟，或是当那肉壁绞紧他的手指时，他就感觉自己身体同样的部位也一阵阵发热，不由自主地收缩。但眼下更要紧的事是满足菲洛斯，安瑞尔只能尽力忽视身后的渴望。他抽出了水淋淋的手指，拉开一边的抽屉，摸出了一个保险套，拆开给自己套上。准备就绪后，安瑞尔把菲洛斯从自己身上掀了下来，压在他身上，一点点地进入了他的身体。  
安瑞尔对于这种事不太了解，只能循着本能用力在他身体里冲撞，可这样的未知和莽撞生涩的动作也带给了菲洛斯别样的刺激。omega的尺寸普遍偏小，好在安瑞尔从身高到那玩意都至少够得上beta的水准，而且他的力气很大，菲洛斯承受着他的顶弄，仰着头啊啊地叫个不停，几乎忘了这个正狠狠干着自己的人也是个omega。屋子充满了浓郁的信息素和情欲的气息。两种甜美的信息素在彼此交缠混淆。菲洛斯菲洛斯睁开有些失焦的双眼，看着自己身上的安瑞尔。凌乱的发丝贴在汗湿的脸颊上，黑白对比强烈，还有那明艳中带着一点儿英气的眉眼，沾染着欲望的黑眸在晦暗的灯光下像催情的糖果一样勾魂摄魄，那红润柔软的嘴唇让菲洛斯忍不住想要张口咬住它。这张脸漂亮得无可挑剔，可是并不给人精雕细琢的感觉，而是透着一股的迷人的野劲儿。可安瑞尔的眉头始终紧锁着，汗珠顺着好看的鼻尖滴下来，好像在忍耐什么，菲洛斯突然心里一动，伸出微颤的手，在安瑞尔光滑的脊背上抚摸着，然后一路摸到了他的臀后。  
毫不意外地摸到了一手的湿滑。  
安瑞尔注意到他的小动作，从盯着两人交合处旖旎风光的注意力中分了一丝出来，斜了他一眼。菲洛斯本来只是试探性地摸一下，结果被他这一个扫视勾地心痒，一不做二不休，探到那被冷落的入口，微微分开，直接将中指插了进去。  
安瑞尔被他突如其来的动作搞得腰一软，差点没抓住手中对方的腿。“别乱来，菲洛斯。”他警告似的瞪了菲洛斯一眼，但这双分明欲念满满的眼一点威慑力都没有，反而鼓励菲洛斯得寸进尺地抽动起那根手指起来。“安瑞尔。”菲洛斯气息不稳地叫他，坏笑地像只恶作剧得逞的小狐狸，“你后面流了好多水……”  
“废话，我……啊！”菲洛斯没等他适应，又塞入了第二根手指。第二根手指进入地有些困难，菲洛斯用上了相当的力气才将它推进去，那埋在自己体内的利刃停下了动作，菲洛斯又有点不满地扭了扭腰，“继续……”  
“……那你就别瞎折腾。”安瑞尔勉强继续动起来。但是他的注意力已经被菲洛斯肆意作乱的手指引走了。菲洛斯伸出另一只手碰了碰他紧锁的眉心，然后替他擦了擦额上的汗水。“我偏要。”菲洛斯嘟了嘟嘴，手指用力一捅，身上的omega的动作一僵，咬紧的唇齿间溢出难耐的呻吟，“嗯……别……”  
“为什么。不舒服吗？”菲洛斯明知故问，模拟着性交在安瑞尔身后进出的手指越来越快，粘腻的水声暴露了他的渴望。安瑞尔的眉头越锁越紧，伏在他身上急促地喘息着，艰难地抵抗着他的恶作剧，随后报复般地往上握住了菲洛斯的腿弯，将他的双腿分得更开，然后狠狠地一记深顶。“呜……”菲洛斯发出了委屈的声音，像是和他较上劲了。床边被拉开地抽屉里散落着形形色色的玩具，菲洛斯伸出手从里面拿了一支不大不小的按摩棒，在安瑞尔的身后打转，沾了一圈的湿滑液体，然后对准那狭窄地入口，慢慢推了进去。  
“嗯……”安瑞尔咬着唇任由菲洛斯拿着那根按摩棒在他体内进出。那按摩棒上布满了粗糙的凸起，挤压着撑开内壁，在里面摩挲着，带起的快感让他从尾椎酥到了指尖，刚刚还勉强能够压下的渴望像反噬一样爬满他的心头。  
“安瑞尔，你想要这个开到几档呢？”菲洛斯的小手捏着和按摩棒连着线的遥控器，在他眼前晃了晃。  
安瑞尔喘息着，有那么一瞬间他觉得不行，这太淫乱了，但是这种想法很快就被无法用前端满足的欲望覆盖了。  
“开到最大。”  
“你真是贪吃，安瑞尔。”菲洛斯将那根按摩棒推进安瑞尔身体的深处，然后收紧了缠在他腰上的双腿。“那就继续动……再用点力……”  
他伸出一只手将安瑞尔拉向自己，在他唇上蜻蜓点水地亲了一下，“你让我舒服了，我才会让你舒服……”


End file.
